monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dasamios (MHOG)
Dasamios 'is an Elder Dragon that first appeared in Chaoarren's Fan Game Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy, and got re-introduced in Monster Hunter Online G, with new attacks and a new music theme. Appearance Dasamios' main shape is similar to Fatalis and Miralis. His head is adorned with four horns at his nose tip, and six horns at the end of his skull. More spikes run down his neck and end at his hips. His wings have slowly evolved into cannon-like appendages, with an almost burning core in the middle, and a glowing, hot stripe going down each one of them. His hands have a red core in the middle and red veins, which could be walked on in previous games. However, Dasamios was made smaller, due to its sheer size and attack range in previous games, and so, his attacks are more fair and a bit faster, and because of this, his hands cannot be walked on, instead, his head will be mounted like Fatalis'. Abilities MHOG's Dasamios lacks the ability to use the Undreablight from previous games, because the Undreablight got removed. All his Undrea attacks now cause Dragonblight, or in some cases Ultra Dragonblight (A more advanced version of Dragon, causing the hunter to lose its weapon sharpness, element, decreasing the affinity and colouring the screen dark red in way similar to Frontier Stygian Zinogre's Dragonbugs). Behavior Dasamios is highly aggressive and should not be provoked. When enraged, he turns bright red and his eyes glow dark black, with shiny yellow pupils, revealing his true power. His attack power is insanely high and due to that, he is limited to Special-G-Permit. In-Game-Information ''A huge and terrifying Elder Dragon, whose power is only rivalled by the Fatalis and some other Elder Dragons. He uses the Fire and Dragon Element like no one else and due to this, he can only be hunted by the most experienced hunters because he kills everyone else with a single blow. Introduction Cutscene * '''Location: Infernal Chamber * Synopsis: The Hunter enters the huge, fiery room, only to get launched away by a extremely loud roar. The hunter stands up and stares around the room, but sees nothing. The hunter starts walking around, when suddenly the floor starts to tremble and shake. The hunter runs towards one huge lava pool, when suddenly, a burning core breaks out of the lava. The hunter jumps backwards, as a big head starts to break out of the lava. It is a Dasamios! The hunter cannot move because of his/her sheer fear. The Dasamios lifts its entire body out of the lava, and his only presence causes the roof to collapse down. Dasamios roars, and the remaining parts of the roof fall down, making huge craters. The hunter realises that his/her life is endangered and starts to run. The Dasamios spits a huge flame, the hunter gets hit and the screen turns black. The hunter stands up again, and sees Dasamios in all its glory. The Dragon hisses and the fight begins... New Music Theme His old themes got removed, because Dasamios' fight is not split up in two phases anymore. The hunter now faces it like in MHTF's second phase right away. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon